<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Illicit Affairs by wewillalwaysenduphere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922959">Illicit Affairs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewillalwaysenduphere/pseuds/wewillalwaysenduphere'>wewillalwaysenduphere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, And Gun Puns!, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Real Guns, There's guns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewillalwaysenduphere/pseuds/wewillalwaysenduphere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex had met Wolf for the first time, he thought that never, not in a million years, would he ever feel anything positive for the man. He'd been captured, drugged, exposed to cold water and loud music. Hating the torturer seemed like the logical thing to do.</p><p>And yet, here he was, hurt by the visual evidence of Wolf liking someone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Rider/Wolf - Onesided, Derek Smithers/Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Alex Rider Kinkmeme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Illicit Affairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/gifts">Suzie_Shooter</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This rarepair needs more love :D</p><p>Originally for the Alex Rider kink meme.</p><p>Dedicated to Suzie because we will make Smithers/Wolf happen ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Alex had met Wolf for the first time, he thought that never, in a million years, would he ever feel anything positive for the man. He'd been captured, drugged, exposed to cold water and loud music.</p><p>Hating the man who had done the torturing was the only logical consequence.</p><p>But then he'd been at Point Blank, and Wolf and his team had come to his rescue. Wolf had been competent, and he'd meant well. Everything that came before...Alex was willing to accept that him and his team had only been following orders. It was a bad explanation, but Alex remembered what MI6 had done to make him obey. Their own people probably knew very well that it was pointless to resist.</p><p>Somewhere along the way, that respect had turned into genuine fondness, and later into a soft feeling low in his belly that Alex could only describe as a crush. He wasn't too surprised that it was a man he fell for, he'd never really gotten behind Tom's desperate tries to flirt with girls. Ayisha was nice but Alex had never felt like this for her. Given everything he had been through since his uncle died, the unwilling resistance to torture training, the crazy, Hitler-quoting maniac trying to take over the world in the most capitalist way possible, and snowboarding down a mountain on an ironing board, he simply couldn't muster any shock over finding out something he'd known deep down for a long while. In the great scheme of things, being gay barely registered as a blip on Alex’s radar of issues these days.</p><p>Wolf was nice to him. Cared for him, like he did for every member of his team. But that was not the treatment Alex wanted.</p><p>When they changed together and showered together, Wolf didn't look at his body. He joked and swatted him with the towel and told him to "Hurry up, we're having drinks after". Clearly Alex being 16 but working with a group of elite soldiers meant he could have a beer or two. That didn't change that Alex was seen as a teenager in every other regard. The team wasn't above dirty jokes - Eagle was the worst, somehow - but whenever Alex came closer, they stopped. It was maddening. Being a teenager in an adult world meant they would always think of him as less dangerous than them. Not to be protected, but also not to be trusted as if he were really one of them. With teenagers his own age he had a hard time connecting. It left him suspended in limbo.</p><p>Mostly, Alex told himself that Wolf was probably dating some busty blonde, the kind that looked like an old-fashioned pin up model. Alex didn't know how to recognize other gay people, because Wolf was definitely not stereotypically gay. Then again, Alex himself wasn't and many people weren't. He had gotten through torture and worse, and he would get through an unrequited crush. Imagining Wolf as straight certainly helped.</p><p>That was why it was particularly unnerving to realize that Wolf and Smithers got on rather well. It could have been nothing. It should have been nothing. But Alex had been trained as a spy for years and he knew better than to disregard his instincts.</p><p>Maybe it was the way Wolf's body angled itself between Smithers and the door when they were in the same room. Maybe it was the minute twitch in Smithers's hands before he focused back on his work. But the thought had taken root and Alex needed to find out if he was right. His chance came sooner than he thought.</p><p>Smithers had brought over some specialized weapons, and Wolf was having a look at them with him. Tomorrow, the whole team would test them, but now it was just Wolf and Smithers. Alex had hidden himself away at the back of the gun range, making use of the fact he was still slender and shorter than an adult.</p><p>"What do you think?" Smithers' tone made it clear he was quite proud of his newest invention. Wolf was weighing the gun in his hand, looking it over before raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Well. It's a Glock 17. Standard military issue." Wolf's voice sounded neutral.</p><p>"No! It isn't. But that's what anyone would think - just a normal weapon." Smithers sounded excited and moved closer to show Wolf something. Alex couldn't see whatever it was from the distance, but Wolf seemed interested enough.</p><p>"That could be very useful," Wolf admitted, slightly impressed. Smithers gave a chuckle and waved him off as if it was nothing, then asked him to take a few shots. To Alex, it seemed like a perfectly normal weapon. He was interested to find out about the specifications, but even more interested in the way those two interacted.</p><p>Wolf fired a few shots, before grinning at Smithers.</p><p>"Have you had any practice recently? Maybe you should shoot a few rounds."</p><p>Smithers shrugged. "I know how to handle a gun."</p><p>"Yes, you certainly do." Wolf's voice was dripping with innuendo and Smithers huffed a laugh.</p><p>"Do you need a reminder?" Alex couldn't help but stare when Wolf wrapped his arms around Smithers and pulled him in, their faces close enough to be breathing the same air.</p><p>"I wouldn't say no to that," Wolf replied, voice lower and deeper and making Alex feel hot all over. In his dreams, or when he thought about Wolf...he'd never thought his voice would go that deep. Smithers was still grinning, but he sounded more affected than a moment ago.</p><p>"Well...I just have to ask...Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?"</p><p>The tension broke with Wolf's loud laughter, and for some reason, that made it worse for Alex. This wasn't just a one-time thing. It wasn't even just a series of hook-ups. They were genuinely fond of each other to the point of making stupid gun puns, and Smithers had certainly asked that same question before.</p><p>"One day," Smithers continues, "You better take me on a real nice spa weekend with a king-sized bed and Egyptian cotton sheets. Until then, the changing rooms will have to do."</p><p>Wolf nodded, his movements suddenly intent as he grabbed Smithers hand and pulled him towards the showers.</p><p>"Promise. A real nice getaway, I'll make you feel appreciated and treasured and eat your ass until your legs give out."</p><p>Smithers made an approving noise and followed Wolf to the showers willingly.</p><p>Alex, still hidden, exhaled slowly as they left. It hurt worse like this, knowing it wasn't just some faceless pin up girl that held Wolf's affection and desire instead of him. He wanted what Smithers had - quick sex in the shower and weekend getaways and Wolf eating his ass. Even the thought made him blush, but now that he heard it, he knew it would feature heavily in his fantasies. Alex licked his lips and tried to decide whether or not to follow them to the showers.</p><p>Then he swallowed. He’d risked his life multiple times for his country, he was old enough to see this. Besides. If he couldn’t have Wolf, at least he could have some visuals to…think about in lonely moments. Slowly, carefully and quietly, in a usage of his spy abilities Ian Rider had probably not intended, Alex followed them into the changing room.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>